The True story of Hermione Granger
by Guardian-Poet
Summary: My Name Is Hermione Granger, My Best friends were the Boywholived and Ronald Weasley. Until the day came when I disappeared. This is my story. The way it happen, the way it was, the way it will be in years to come. rateing just in case


Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter why would I be writing this fanfic? Why not just put it in a book? I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER NONE OF THE CHARTERS ARE MINE I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

My Name Is Hermione Granger, My Best friends were the Boy-who-lived and Ronald Weasley. Until the day came when I disappeared. This is my story. The way it happen, the way it was, the way it will be in years to come.  
Flash back  
"Hermione come on we'll going to be late for lunch" Ron, one of my best friends, complained. He looked just like the rest of his family. Fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. Only Mrs. Weasley had warm honey eyes. He had always enjoyed eating. It was his hobby, besides Quidditch. He was still on the house team and getting better every time he played. "You two go ahead with out me. I'll just me a few more minutes." I was almost done with a project that had taken me to years to figure out how it would work. I didn't want to stop now when I was so close to done.  
"Come on Hermione"  
I glanced at Harry. His Green eyes always showed compassion and understanding, no matter how much danger he was in. his hair had finally calmed down. Instead of being untidy and messy it would lay flat on his head. he new how close I was to finishing and backed off.  
" Lets go Ron. Don't take to long Hermione, I don't want you to miss dinner." Harry and Ron then left me to finish my work. That was the last time I saw my two best friends, the last time I talked to them and the last time I was at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. End flash back Lord Voldemort came that night. He came for revenge, he came because of his hatred for Harry Potter, his hatred for Professor Dumbledore. Most of all he came that night because of his hatred for himself. What he became after his down fall.   
I was in my room cleaning up for dinner, When it happened, I had worked right through lunch and it was a weekend so I didn't have any classes to go to. Ron and Harry had come back and tried to get me to eat some thing. Anything, but I didn't, now I wished I had. I was really hungry.  
When I walked out into the hall I was met by Lucius Malfoy. I new some thing was wrong immediately , he should not be at hogwarts and if he was allowed for the night or some thing he should not be in Gryffindor tower. I had raised my wand to get him, when he did the most shocking thing. "Run Hermione" he whispered. "The dark lord has come for you. He knows your brains and he wants you to join him." At this point I didn't know if I should believe him. He was an ex-death eater, he had joined the good side after he escaped from prison for the second time, I wanted to trust him. So I did what my heart told me to. I ran for my life. 888888888888888888888888

People think oh that can't happen to me. they say things happen only when you deviser them. If that was true then I would not be where I am right now. I ran away from hogwarts that night. I know what you are thinking, why would I run from the safest place in the wizarding world? That night it was not safe. Lord Voldemort had already got into the castle, by the time I was at the front door many students were hurt or dead. It was a sad sight to see so many of my friends in pain, but I had to get out. As I passed the grate hall I saw Harry fight Voldemort and Ron fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. The whole of the order was in there fighting and there I was running away. I prayed they would win, but on my way to the door Professor Severus Snape attacked me with a knock out spell.

I woke up later, I don't know what time it was or where I was. All I know is Snape was standing over me his wand pointing at me and laughing.

"Ademptio" is all he said before he left me there.

I think I was tied to a bed and naked but I don't really remember. I later found out Snape took my soul.

Over the next few weeks I stayed tied to the bed. Death eaters would come in a beat me. They would rape me and call me mud blood, hoping I would break hoping I would become putty in there hands. When they got no response to the torture they were putting me through lord Voldemort him self came in. Know one new Snape had control of me. I remember them being amazed at how much pain I could take. Eventually they initiated me as a death eater, they gave me the mark. When ever I was sent to kill or torture or kidnap some one Snape would go with me. To make sure I could do the job. I had no control over what I did or how I acted, Only Snape did. It was obvious that Harry failed the night I was kidnapped. I only hope he was still alive. I hoped he would save me one day. I hope there was some one out there that thought I was still alive.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Due to resent events in books I have changed the fic. I hope no one gets mad at me I' sorry. 


End file.
